<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que Tony sea feliz by Celes_rush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656180">Que Tony sea feliz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celes_rush/pseuds/Celes_rush'>Celes_rush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, incesto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celes_rush/pseuds/Celes_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>María tenía una última voluntad: Que Tony sea feliz en cualquier momento y Howard, como buen padre cumplirá con aquella promesa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edwin Jarvis &amp; Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis/Howard Stark, Howard Stark &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que Tony sea feliz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•Tony es menor de edad (17)<br/>•Incesto<br/>Sino te gusta pasa de largo y deja que los demás disfruten, gracias</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siempre fue un hombre ocupado, ninguna pareja soportaba eso, se había resignado a permanecer solo.</p><p>Pero entonces lo conoció, Howard Stark era un hombre ególatra, sarcástico, sin pizca de vergüenza, inteligente, soberbio, trabajador inalcanzable, sin poder impedirlo, se enamoró de él.</p><p>Ambos tenían horarios demandantes, no había reproches entre ellos, era su pareja perfecta, podían pasar horas hablando y jamás se aburrían, tenían gustos similares, lo quería en su vida sin importar nada.</p><p>Las cosas fueron tomando un matiz un tanto más formal y fue ahí cuando Stark mencionó tener un hijo, eso solo fue música para los oidos de Jarvis, el siempre había soñado con tener una familia y pensó que al estar con un hombre las oportunidades serían mínimas por no decir nulas, pero, ahora la vida parecía sonreírle, tenía un novio maravilloso y ahora un pequeño al cual cuidar.</p><p>Grave error.</p><p>Howard presentó a Jarvis y Tony cuando esté solo tenía 17 años y ante todo pronóstico, el pequeño Stark había aceptado de la mejor manera a la nueva pareja de su padre.</p><p>Edwin no podía evitar hacer comparaciones entre ambos castaños, eran tan parecidos, dos gotas de agua, pero si les veías bien había un mundo de diferencia entre ellos.</p><p>Tony mantenía esa inocencia y energía juvenil, mientras que Howard era un experto y calculador hombre.</p><p>El menor era hermoso, esa cara tierna que era adornada por aquellos enormes ojos avellana eran una gran debilidad, los labios rosados y esponjosos solo agregaban azúcar a la miel y ni hablar de la mirada coqueta producto de las largas pestañas que adornaban los hermosos ojos.</p><p>Quería enfocarse solo en ello, en serio lo hacía, pero esos días en la piscina le dejaban ver el trabajado cuerpo del menor, que aunque no tuviera gran musculatura, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado haciendo un gran enfasis en ese trasero voluminoso y piernas bien torneadas.</p><p>Jarvis quiso golpearse todas esas veces en las que miró de forma indebida al menor.</p><p>Trataba de enfocarse en su pareja, en aquellas nacientes canas que solo le hacían ver más guapo, el como ese característico bigote le daba un toque más serio y varonil.</p><p>Miraba con atención su abdomen bien formado y esos brazos en donde las venas sobresalían.</p><p>No había remedio, estaba enamorado de los Stark.</p><p>------</p><p>Creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, pensó que eran ideas de su enferma mente.</p><p>Tony gustaba de abrazarlo, al principio se dijo que era genial, que el hijo de su pareja lo veía como parte de su familia, pero los abrazos siguieron y el menor no le soltaba, en cambio, pasaba sus manos por el corto cabello de Jarvis haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el contacto.</p><p>Las miradas en la mesa eran incómodas, ambos Stark le veían con amor, con hambre, con deseo.</p><p>La gota que derramó el vaso fue ese día cuando Howard avisó llegaría más tarde de lo usual.</p><p>-¿Anthony, te parece si cenamos? tu padre dijo que llegaría por la madrugada.</p><p>El mencionado sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.</p><p>-Me encantaría cenar contigo, Jarv.</p><p>No esperó que el menor se abalanzara a sus brazos, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses, era que Tony podía ser un niño en exceso consentido y jamás se le decía "no".</p><p>-Entonces vayamos a la cocina, hice tu pastel favorito.</p><p>Ambos caminaron a la cocina donde cenaron entre risas y platicas, para Jarvis todo eso fue abrumador, no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos rosados labios. De vez en vez bajaba la mirada para no ser tan obvio.</p><p>-Hazlo.</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por la voz del menor.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?.</p><p>-No has dejado de mirar mis labios, si tanto quieres que te bese, adelante.</p><p>No sabía cómo reaccionar, había sido muy obvio, sentía como las paredes se volvían contra él.</p><p>Tanta bruma no le dejó reaccionar cuando el pequeño castaño se sentó en sus piernas.</p><p>-Los siento, Tony, debo irme.</p><p>Stark no perdió el tiempo y besó al novio de su padre; mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado con él desde que llegó.</p><p>Por más que el mayor quiso resistirse, no pudo contenerse, el pequeño bribón se restregaba en él sin compasión alguna y, cegado por el deseo, Jarvis sucumbió ante el encantado del hijo de su pareja.</p><p>Sujetó con fuerza el trasero del menor, ese que tanto había soñado con poseer, amasó las nalgas con fuerza y lujuria, introducía su lengua en la boca del menor arrebatándole algunos gemidos.</p><p>La temperatura comenzó a subir y las prendas a desaparecer.</p><p>Jarvis no perdía oportunidad en besar cada centímetro de la piel canela bajo suyo, de robarle todas las primeras veces al menor.</p><p>-Dios, Tony... estás tan estrecho.</p><p>Gruñó contra los labios del castaño en tanto metía dos dígitos a su pequeña entrada</p><p>-¡Mierda Jarv!.</p><p>Tony se sentía en el límite únicamente con los dedos del mayor dentro de él, se sentía mareado con tanto placer y no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió como se llevaba su polla a la boca.</p><p>-¡Carajo si!.</p><p>El castaño no tardó en correrse en la boca de Jarvis y este, aprovechando el momento se introdujo de una sola estocada en el cuerpo bajo suyo.</p><p>Ambos gimieron extasiados queriendo cada vez más.</p><p>Jarvis lo empotró en la mesa haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo le diera la espalda. Quiso resistirse pero esas nalgas turgentes se lo pedían a gritos, azotó una y otra vez al castaño que se deshacía en gritos de placer rogando por más.</p><p>Aquella danza erótica llevó a los dos hombres al más delicioso orgasmo que hayan tenido.</p><p>-------</p><p>El honorable Jarvis buscaba la manera de hablar sobre lo sucedido a su pareja, sabía que había hecho mal, que no merecía su perdón, pero simplemente la oportunidad de le iba de las manos.</p><p>Justo como ahora</p><p>Howard le estaba haciendo la mejor mamada de la vida.</p><p>Sujetó sus cabellos para acercarlo más y hacer que se tragara toda su verga.</p><p>A diferencia de Tony, Howard sabía exactamente qué hacer y dónde tocar para llevarlo al éxtasis.</p><p>Y así el genio terminó con la semilla de su amado en la boca.</p><p>El Stark se sentó en la gran silla tras de su escritorio viendo cómo su pareja se recuperaba de aquel juego.</p><p>-¿Todo bien cariño?.</p><p>No lo soportó más.</p><p>-Tengo algo que decirte y debes saber que en verdad lo siento, yo.... Anthony, tuve sexo con Tony.</p><p>Esperó gritos, reclamos que le disparara con la escopeta colgada en la pared, pero... nada.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, Tony me lo cuenta todo, solo esperaba que también lo hicieras.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>-Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que al menos tuviera los 18, pero ¿que se le va a hacer?, mejor tú qué un extraño que lo lastimara.</p><p>-¿Estás hablando en serio?.</p><p>-Por supuesto, le prometí a María que cuidaría a Tony sobre todas las cosas y por lo que me contó, lo cuidaste bien, algo rudo, pero él chico estaba feliz.</p><p>Jarv solo podía pensar en que clase de familia fue a parar, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía bien pero estaba mal.</p><p>-Hey, tranquilo, ¿Amas a Tony, no?.</p><p>Ese era el problema, amaba a los dos Stark de la misma manera.</p><p>Asintió sintiéndose culpable.</p><p>-También amo a mi hijo y te amo a ti, así que yo no veo problema alguno.</p><p>Su mente procesaba todo lo que acababa de salir de los labios de su pareja.</p><p>Eran unos monstruos, pero nada comparado con el monstruo que era Tony.</p><p>Bien dicen que el alumno supera al maestro.</p><p>Jarvis tardó una semana en sucumbir ante esos dos castaños demoníacos.</p><p>Las rondas de sexo entre los tres eran de otro mundo.</p><p>Howard se trataba su polla haciéndolo retorcerse del placer pero a su vez, Tony le impedía gemir al tenerlo sobre su rostro comiéndose su trasero.</p><p>-¡Más! ¡Jarv, no pares!.</p><p>Como buen padre, Howard masturbo a su hijo haciéndole llegar al más apubullante orgasmo.</p><p>En tanto Jarvis se corría en su boca, los dos satisfechos se tomaron un tiempo para recomponerse y esta vez,  hacer gozar tanto como fuera posible a la persona que los había unido, al centro de la familia: Howard.</p><p>La vida de Howard había sido dura y nunca supo cómo ser un buen padre, de eso se encargaba María, pero a su muerte, ella solo le pidió una única cosa.</p><p>"Que Tony sea feliz".</p><p>Y si Tony era feliz entre sus brazos y los de su amado, entonces estaba cumpliendo con aquella promesa.</p><p>¿O no?.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>